Cocoon
Cocoon was an AI weapon developed by the CIA Peace Sentinels in the early 1970s. Its main function was to serve as an elite attack craft. Description Design Cocoon was one of the four AI weapons developed as part of the Peace Walker Project. As with all AI units, it was equipped with an AI pod, designated TR-Cocoon-7000. The design seems to make it a giant destroyer on land, considering that multiple guns lining its body. The bottom platform has four treads to provide it movement. The bottom also has four turrets, two in front and two on the back, with four multi-barrel machineguns sitting on top of it. The top part can turn 360 degrees. It has a head protruding from the top part, which houses the AI cylinder and a cannon. The most notable part is that it has a mechanized arm on the top part, which, if infantry trys to get near its treads, will extend to the ground, equipped with both a small caliber machinegun and a 'chainsaw' like attachment, which it spins around in sweeping motion. It is capable of vertical movement, which means even getting under the Cocoon will prove to be dangerous. The Cocoon's only definite weakness outside of the AI itself is that its radiators are lightly armored in comparison to its body, as Huey Emmerich couldn't figure out how to dissipate the excess heat generated by Cocoon properly. Weapons Cocoon has six gatling guns, two on the top part, four on the bottom platform. It seems to have a excess number of assault rifles, probably used to deal with opposing soldiers, all controlled by the AI from the red dots. It also has a giant tank cannon on its head unit and a giant three-part mechanized arm, used to sweep attack enemies as well as gun them down due to an automated assault rifle on its tip. It also has the capability of launching missiles and even Hedgehogs. The latter weapon system were originally Anti-submarine multiple spigot mortars, but Huey modified them when it was being developed to be used as a surface weapon. History In 1974, Cocoon was assigned to defend the entrance to the underground facility from the Militaires Sans Frontieres. The Tank-like AI weapon arrived just after Naked Snake (Big Boss) managed to defeat 12 Sniper units of the Peace Sentinels guarding the cargo elevator leading to the facility. Snake managed to decomission it for good after tearing out the core drives in the AI. Later, Big Boss and the Militaires Sans Frontieres salvaged several parts from Cocoon, including its armor, to create Metal Gear ZEKE. Etymology The term "cocoon" refers to the pupal stage many insects, notably moths, go through following the larval stage. Natural cocoons tend to be formed from silk or some relatable bodily excrament from the insect in question, which differs from a chrysalis which is formed from the skin of a caterpillar. Many insects imbue their cocoons with small objects like twigs, feces, and dirt to either disguise themselves or make themselves look unappealing; the Cocoon AI reflects this somewhat with its large assortment of small, large, and heavy calibre weapons scattered across its frame. Trivia *According to Huey, the Cocoon has issues with overheating, due to its large size and heavy armor. Because of this, the exhaust vents are lightly armored, and an effective weak spot. *The FSLN's nickname for the Cocoon is el escarabajo, which is Spanish for "the beetle." Behind the scenes Cocoon is the only AI weapon that doesn't appear in the trailers for Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Gameplay More powerful versions of the Cocoon (known as "Cocoon Type II" and "Cocoon Custom") can be fought in Peace Walker's Extra Ops. The head from Cocoon Custom can be salvaged, which grants Metal Gear ZEKE the ability to use Cocoon's main cannon. Battle strategy Recommended Loadout: PKM (if you have made the M60 Rank 2 (Armor-Piercing), use it instead {specs found in Extra Ops 043 - Defend Key Supplies}), LAW, Support Supply Marker, Support Strike Marker, Rations, Curry, Tortilla Chips, Soda, Mate Tea When the battle begins, run towards the Cocoon. Its weapons are easily avoided by staying close to it. Run underneath the Cocoon and locate two exhaust vents. If you hit these with rockets or a machine gun, it will inflict heavy damage, and it may cause the Cocoon to lower its body on top of you. In that case, mash the action button to avoid being crushed. You can also plant a support strike marker underneath it, damaging its weapons and maybe even its AI pod on top. Once you have destroyed the exhaust vents, move to one side of the Cocoon and aim for its AI pod. While attacking its AI pod, the Cocoon will attack with its Main Cannon or "hedgehog" launchers. To avoid these, simply run back underneath the Cocoon. If you can't get back to the underside of the Cocoon, use the run and roll strategy. Another way to avoid the Main Cannon is to keep running forward to avoid the first 3 attacks then run backwards before Cocoon will fire its last shot as Cocoon will fire 4 times with its Main Cannon in total. The user must beware of the chainsaw if they are too close to Cocoon. When you cause enough damage to the Cocoon, it will crash into one side of the arena and drop ladders on each side of itself. Whatever you do, do NOT immediately climb one of these ladders. If you do, you will be cut down by one of its many chain guns. A better idea is to remain on the ground and launch rockets at the AI pod until it has just one bar of health remaining. Another strategy, if you do decide to climb the ladder: the gatling guns do not have vertical motion (save for the tail gun). Lying in prone position will allow you to avoid being hit by the gatling gun. At that point, use one of the ladders and use the upper ladder to reach the AI pod. Hit it with a rocket or the PKM to eliminate the last bar of health. Once you've done that, attack the AI pod one more time to blow of its hatch and climb inside. You have one minute to remove the AI boards that you unlocked. Once time expires, a cutscene will show Snake leaping out of the pod seconds before its detaches itself from the Cocoon. Defeating the Cocoon causes the base door to open, allowing you to enter. Alternative Strategy This is an alternative strategy to the one above. Guranteed 100% success. For those without Bandana, load with your strongest rocket, strongest gun, supply marker, rations. If you have battle suit, even better with 2 rockets and 1 gun. Run left and there you will see a ladder to a small station. Climb up the ladder, there is a good chance that you will get hit once by one of the 3 strong blast so make sure you are equip with ration. Move to the railing on the left(when facing cocoon, it is the right), make sure you are standing just behind the railing, here, you can attack Cocoon without getting hit by the bullets even though it looks like it is going to hit you. When Cocoon fired tracking missles, move near the ladder that you climb up earlier(when facing cocoon.). When Cocoon going to fire bomb blast at you, move to the back where near the rock, squat and fire your weapons at the cocoon pod. Continue doing this till the cocoon has only 1 bar, If your rocket is weak, you can fire a couple of rocket at it before heading to the cocoon' ladder. When you make it to the top, shoot at the AI pod to elimate the last bar of health. If the 2 machines guns is going to shoot at you, just lie down flat by pressing double down. If the tracking missles is launched, just run to the back. If you are with bandana and a strong rocket, S rank can be done within 5 minutes. You do not need the strongest rocket nor to finish it within 5 minutes to get S rank. It is good to do that fastl when you want to farm cocoon head though. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' See also *Pupa *Chrysalis *Peace Walker *Metal Gear ZEKE Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Metal Gears Category:Weapons